


Blood.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Original Works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, Demon Blood, Demons, Fluffy Ending, Height Differences, Love Bites, M/M, Pain Kink, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15268620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Noel is a pretty little demon with a pretty big blood kink.





	Blood.

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus help me

Noel lay on the bed, his hands clutching the sheets as whimpers tumbled from his lips at his husbands head between his legs. Biting at milk white, freckled thighs and licking teasingly at his length, blood leaking from the bite marks and staining the bed sheets, making Noel grab onto his husbands dark hair and shove his nose into a bite on his left thigh. 

Eyes darkening quickly, Dob obliged and started to lick gently at the bite, nails sharply digging into his right thigh and making blood rise to the surface, Noel sighed happily and let his back arch off the bed. 

Dob finished licking the blood from his husbands thigh and crawled over the smaller man, burying his face into Noel's neck who smiled, tangling his fingers harder into the dark hair and making the much taller man growl, digging his teeth into the soft, tender skin of Noel's neck while the blue haired man let out a gasp as Dob's length slowly slid into him. 

"Good" Dob grunted as he slowly moved his hips, "Good, good you're so fucking good for me baby blue" 

Noel just whimpered, watching his husband slowly lose control of himself, horns sprouting up from his forehead while his teeth became deadly fangs, grey tinging his skin and eyes becoming a deep soulless black. Noel's eyes rolled back as he let Dob take what was his, what Noel had given and trusted the large demon with. 

Continued praise tumbled from the demons mouth which made Noel's whole body flush, his mind hardly focusing on the words as Dob continued to lick, bite and suck at his chest and neck, leaving bites and hickeys all over. 

It was over as soon as it had started, Dob gently pulling away from Noel who whined at the loss of heat, a large hand caressing his cheek gently, "Its okay baby blue, just lay there for a second while I go get you cleaned up okay? Then we can cuddle much as you want". 

Noel sighed and laid back down, closing his eyes while his husband cleaned him gently with a warm and wet washcloth, helping Noel pull on soft and comfortable clothes before he curled beside the smaller, Noel rolling over and clinging to the T-shirt that Dob had put on. 

A large hand started to rub his back, lips pressed to his forehead and Noel's heart swelled, closing his eyes over and Dob's rumbling voice telling him he would be safe, safe another night in his arms. 

Noel knew he'd be safe, he trusted Dob.


End file.
